


New Home, New Traditions

by artifactstorageroom3_archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifactstorageroom3_archivist/pseuds/artifactstorageroom3_archivist
Summary: Jim and Blair's first Christmas season together as roommates.





	New Home, New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for the 'Sinterklaas' prompt over at TSSS, but ran a little long, so ended up in the Extravaganza. Thanks to Elizabeth for the beta!

New Home, New Traditions

“Sinterklaas kapoentje  
Gooi wat in mijn schoentje  
Gooi wat mijn laarsje  
Dank je Sinterklaasje”

Jim rolled his eyes as he caught himself once again humming the tune that had been stuck in his head for days: the song that Kris Kringle and the Dutch girl had been singing in The Miracle on 34th Street. He didn’t have a clue what the words meant, but the damn tune wouldn’t leave him alone--and he didn’t have a chance of getting rid of it; there was nothing more mind-numbing than typing up reports, and he’d been doing it all day.

He smiled a little as he thought of how excited Blair had been on the first day of December. As soon as Jim had gotten back from the station, Blair had nearly jumped him, waving a video tape under his nose, telling him that whatever plans he might have for the night--none, it just so happened--he’d have to cancel them, because they were watching Miracle on 34th. Before Jim had even had a chance to respond (or take his jacket off), Blair had turned pleading eyes on him.

“Come on, Jim, it’s a tradition! At least, it’s a tradition for me. I don’t know what traditions you have, and I’d love to find out, because I figured that now that we’re roommates we could maybe share each other’s traditions, you know, in the spirit of the holiday season, and if you don’t want to that’s okay I guess but I really--”

Jim had thrown his hand up in defense against the barrage of words, interrupting because he knew from experience that Sandburg could talk the whole night away. “Whoa, there, Chief. I never said I didn’t want to. I’ll watch the movie with you, okay?”

Blair’s pleased grin had warmed Jim better than the heat coming from the stove. “Sweet! I’ll get it set up. Thanks a lot, man.”

Only a few minutes later, they’d been seated in front of the television. Blair had ignored Jim’s complaint that he hadn’t eaten yet, telling him that popcorn would suffice for now.

As they’d watched the movie, Jim had caught himself looking at Blair more than at the screen itself. Blair’s attention had been totally on the movie, and he’d been murmuring most of the lines under his breath. Jim had commented dryly that for a Jewish kid, Blair sure had a lot of Christmas spirit, and Blair had shushed him, waving a hand in his general direction, eyes never leaving the screen.

It hadn’t been until the end of the movie that Jim had realized that it was probably a favorite of Blair’s for a reason. In the past year, Jim had learned a bit about his roommate, and one of the things he knew was that Blair had moved around a lot as a kid. The look on Blair’s face as the little girl ran into the house had seemed to confirm Jim’s suspicion that, to Blair, getting a new home and a whole family probably seemed like the perfect Christmas miracle. And knowing Blair, even as a kid he’d probably loved the stuff about the other cultures’ beliefs in Santa Claus--Jim was sure that he’d eaten it right up.

As the movie had ended, Blair had flopped back on the sofa, giving Jim a wide grin. Jim had grinned right back, and he’d realized that for the first time in a long time, he was actually excited about the holidays. Sandburg’s cheer must have rubbed off on him.

Now, watching Blair bounce into the bullpen, humming the same tune as Jim had been just a moment ago, Jim knew that one thing was certain; with Blair by his side, the holidays--and life in general--were bound to be anything but dull.

Jim greeted his partner, nodding and laughing at the description of Blair’s date last night, which Jim was sure was wildly blown out of proportion--really, who would believe that Blair had been able to woo some chick with descriptions of an ancient ritual of some unknown tribe?--and smiled a secret smile. Blair didn’t know it, but tonight, Jim had planned for them to share the first of many traditions that he’d been shoving by the wayside for years now; with no family or loved ones to celebrate them with him, the holidays had quickly lost their appeal to Jim.

But he figured that wasn’t much of a problem, anymore.


End file.
